The End Has A Beginning
by Blueisha
Summary: Bella Swan has a tragic past that she has never been able to talk about not even with her step sister Alice.Edward has a secret he and Jasper keep.When Edward and Jasper move to a town called forks and meet the girls.Can they four trust each other.R
1. Beginnings

**AN: Hey so this is My First Fanfic ever so be nice. I made this like my modified version of Twilight.R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. (wakes up from dream and find my mother in my room)****"Mommy do I own Twilight" Mother sighs "No that was only your dream" If only Dreams were True.**

**_Chapter 1 Beginnings _**

I woke up early today. I guess another boring day for me only starting early. I

t's always the same wake up, go to school, read and sleep. At least nothing bad happens my life was horrible before I've got adopted.

I tried to fall asleep again but it didn't so unwillingly I got up; looked at my clock it read 6:00 A.M.

So I went to take a shower wasn't going to be able to fall asleep might as well get ready.

After I took a long hot shower I went to get up my step sister Alice. "Alice get up" I said shaking her. "5 more… minutes" she begged.

"No it's already 6:59 come on" she grunted but got up.

"Go shower, hurry" I said sounding like mom. Well at least I'm 17 and she's 16 so I'm older.

I went to make breakfast or you could call it cereal in a bowl.

When she got down she gladly took the cereal and ate it.

She looked beat then I remembered that she was studying very hard, poor girl. "Good morning" I said "how are you?" "Fine I guess" she replied with a sigh.

"Good" I muttered to myself. "You?" she asked. "Fine". "Ready" "Nope" she said "well we have to go anyway" I said smiling.

I got the keys and got into the car she got in the passengers seat.

"Hey did you hear?, Bella, there to new students coming today" Alice said full of enthusiasm "Yeah I heard" I said.

I did not like new kids they are annoying never take a hint when you ignore them because their 'new'.

But apparently my sister loves it. Driving I saw the school up ahead I sighed might as well get this over.

Though I wonder who the new kid is maybe Emo, Gothic, Rocker, Punk or Nerd.

I'm going to guess nerd probably wrong though. As I got out the car I said goodbye to Alice and went to my favorite class English.

As I entered the room I saw that the other students were happy I know what this means _**he**_ has class here.

Can this day get any worse? I also saw that everybody had their English book meaning that someone had to share Great- not.

veryone was talking until the teacher walked in.

Some were almost jumping of their seats geez.

Then _**he**_ walked in I was shocked he was gorgeus he had messy bronze hair, electric green eyes and he was a little pale like me.

He stared straight into my eyes and I could not break my gaze I blushed and he chuckled but then the teacher broke the staring contest "Students this is Edward Anthony Cullen" he said.

"Hi" Edward replied. "Edward please take a seat beside " he pointed to me " please share your book with him" he continued "okay" I muttered.

He walked to me smiling and I could not look away from him.

"Hi I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, nice to meet you" He said and when I found my voice I said "Isabella Marie Swan- But I prefer Bella, Nice to meat you too" I said smiling.

He sat beside me and scooted his chair so he could read over my shoulder I could feel his breath on my neck. "Could you please not do that" I asked politely. "Huh what?" he sounded confused.

"Read over my shoulder I don't like it" I explained. "Oh… sorry I didn't mean to really" he apologized. "No it's okay I was just mentioning it" I trying to make him feel better he looked so torn _what am I thinking Bella stop that! _I scowled at myself I just met him. He broke my mental fit "Oh, okay" he said but still look sad.

him I took that time to escape I could not be here. As I was walking out the door I looked back and found him staring at me I wanted to go back; but I didn't and went to my next class.

Luckily I didn't have anymore classes with him in the morning. All I had to do is ignore him in lunch not look at him in the eye. Making my way to lunch, well actually almost running to lunch I was looking for Alice I had to tell her.

I go my lunch and went to sit at our table "Hey,Bella" called Alice. "Hey Alice" I called back. "Oh my god, Bella you have your hair up again!" she looked mad. "You know that I liked it this way" I argued. "Yeah, but you hair goes over you waist so long and you don't cut it no you just put it up" she argued back. "Are you going to keep criticizing my hair?" I asked.

"No. Oh did you see the new guy, well at least one of them?" she looked extra happy. "Um… Edward" I answered. "Oh he's cute but I like his brother Jasper" she said eyeing something a when I looked I saw _**him. **_I turned and quickly sat down.

I looked again and found him staring at me. I couldn't look away "Bella…hey Bel-la…".

"Why are you staring at him". "I'm not" I whined like a child. "Yeah you are" she sounded confident. "Let's just eat" I said barely over a whisper. "Okay" she muttered. After lunch I was making my way to gym I was walking and accidentally hit somebody. "Oh sorry I wasn't looking" said a voice I've never heard before. He helped me get up "Hello I'm Jasper Cullen" he said. "Oh you must be the other new student" I said mostly to myself. He was kind of cute he had Blonde with blue eyes really didn't look like Edward.

"Nice to met you to Bella" I said with a smile. His eyes widened a little wonder why. "Hey Jazz what are you do- oh Bella?" I heard Edward as he was coming closer the he stood beside his brother.

"Hi" I said with a smile. "We bumped into each other literally" I explained as I saw him eyeing me and Jasper. I looked at both of them and they looked like they wanted to ask me for directions. "Why do I have a feeling that you're lost?" I asked wondering if that was it.

"Because we are" Jasper answered embarrassed. "Where do you need to go?" I asked grinning. "To the gym" this time answered Edward. "Good, well follow me that's my next class" I said.

When I thought I didn't have to see him anymore just my luck. "So do you like the school?" I asked to start a conversation. "Yeah it's good" Edward answered staring at me.

"You're lucky you like it" I said it's not that didn't like it it's just that reminds too much of my past. "You don't like it" he sounded sad. "No it's just complicated" I answered he didn't push me to say anything else.

"Here we are" I said and they entered the gym. "The boys locker room is that way" I pointed to a door at the back. "Thank you" they both said. "Your welcome" I smiled and went to change it the locker room.

After I changed I was looking in the mirror and Alice came running and took my scrunchy from my hair "Hey" I yelled. "Where your hair down" she said and went running out.

I brushed my hair and let it lose it went a little over my waist it really was long. When I went out everybody froze and stared at me.

Like they've never seen somebody with long hair the teacher cleared his throaght and everybody stopped staring I went and sat on the bleacher with my book Wuthering Heights my favorite book.

This was unbearable every guy was looking at me. Then I saw Edward come out and he came and sat beside me. "Hey" he said softly. "I like your hair" he said smiling. "Thanks" I smiled.

The rest of the class we sat there in silence and didn't say anything else. The next class I kept thinking of him he really was nice though he look like he was hiding something. When I got to my car I saw him getting into his while smiling at me.

"Your so lucky Bella" said Alice getting in the passengers seat. "You say this to a girl ho had heart surgery when she was 15" I teased though it was true I had had heart surgery at 15. "No you became friends with the Cullen's" she said in a sad tone.

"Their nice" "Yeah only to you they don't talk to anyone else" she argued. "Really I didn't notice" I said I actually did not noticed- cool. "So what are they like?" she asked probably referring to Jasper. "Well they gentleman and really nice" I said telling the truth I mean they were fairly nice I really enjoyed talking to them. "Really" she squealed.

"Yep". The rest of the ride we kept talking about them we looked obsessed. When we got to the drive we noticed our mom's car aka Volkey. Since we didn't want mom to see us boy-crazy we stopped and composed our self and then went in the house.

"Hey mom" greeted Alice with a hug. "Hey, Esme" I said I've never been able to call her mom she understood and never bother me about it. "Hey girls hungry" "Yeah" we practically shouted she laughed and went to the kitchen to make food.

"So I heard that there were to new kids at school today, did you meet them?" she asked and Alice was almost jumping in the seat, glad Esme didn't notice. Alice calmed down and said "Yeah we saw them but Bella was the _only_ one to talk to them" she emphasized only.

"Really?" asked Esme surprised. "Well… Yeah" I said I was going to kill Alice she knew how Esme liked to gossip.

"That's so good Honey you never talk to anyone other that Alice" she said and I knew it was true I only talked to Alice at school but I wasn't always like that it was recently 2 years ago.

After dinner I went to take a shower and then I went to my room started reading but fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 7:00 A.M. so I had to hurry but I made it to school on time when I went to the classroom I saw Edward smiling at me and I took the seat beside him.

"Good morning, how are you?" he asked _**he has such a sweet voice Damit Bella stop that!**_. "Fine, you" I asked politely back. "Great" he said that's when I noticed that I was staring at him.

I turned blushing bright red. After that the teacher came and was lecturing god knows what. I felt a paper underneath my hand so I opened it

_Bella want to play 20 question???_

I looked up and found Edward looking at me with a smile on his face.

_Sure I start what your favorite color?_

I wrote and saw him scribble something down and then he gave me the paper.

_Red. You?_

I've never really had a favorite color.

_I don't have one #2 do you like sports? _

This was fun since I've never played 20 questions.

_Really don't have; weird and football. Vouz? _

So now its French I giggled and he looked and me and smiled like he was enjoying seeing me happy so I grinned back in response but quickly stopped when the teacher turned around.

_I don't like-_

As I was writing down the answer the bell ran so I got up and said "I don't like sports".

"To bad, we'll have to finish thins game later well see you later" he smiled and I left. The rest of the morning went pretty fast me thinking of him and the scowling at myself for doing so.

When the lunch bell rang I almost jumped from my and started running to the cafeteria to see if I could see Edward again which let me totally shocked by my actions again I mean I've never been this happy to see anyone I mean _anyone. _After I got my lunch I went to see if I find him and found him and his brother talking to Alice.

Then I saw Alice mouth my name which meant that she was talking about me when I got to the table I sat down and Edward turned and smiled when he saw me. His smile was so sweet and made me smile to.

"Hey we were waiting for you" said Edward happily. "Yep" said Jasper rolling his eyes. I giggled and he smiled at me to.

"So how's your morning been?" I asked turning back to Edward. "Fine though it would be better to have you there" he said matter-of-factly. I smiled at his response "Why?" I asked curiosity on my voice.

"Well you make everything more fun" he simply answered. "So how'd yours go?" he asked to keep the conversation going. "Fine utterly boring actually" obvious because he wasn't there but I'm not going to tell him that. My Life was beginning to be very... interesting.

.

**AN: SO... Like it Hate it please please review.**


	2. Dress up

**AN : Hey everybody This is the second chapter is a lot shorter but it is to set things up for whats going to Review Tell me what you think so I can keep Doing the story. **

**Song: How to Save A Life by The Fray (Dosn't really go with the chapter but is a really good song)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer owns ALL The characters (*Sobs*) **

Chapter 2 Dress up

The Weekend was coming up.

Alice being well Alice wanted to the mall to buy new cloths.

She just didn't want to tell me what for. As long as I don't have to see Edward anymore I was fine. I've been avoiding him recently. I just can't let my walls down so easily.

Even if I hurt others in the process. Meaning. Edward.

Oh and if that were my only problem they guy can't take a hint.

He always finds me. I'm beginning to think he understands because he talks less to me now.

I was walking down the hallway going to the bathroom.

As I went in somebody pushed to the wall of the bathroom hard. When I looked up the most horrible faces appeared.

Lauren, Jessica, and the rest of the group.

"What the hell are you thinking stealing our man?" Lauren hissed.

Oh My God. "Lauren, what are you talking about" I hissed back "Don't act stupid I'm talking about the new guy Edward" she said.

I could not believe it this is because of _**him. **_"I don't need this I'm leaving" I spat out.

Lauren slapped me and left laughing with her little group.

I wanted to kill her how could she do this to me because of _**him. **_I went running out the bathroom to my next class and guess who I bump into Edward yay- not.

"What happened?" he asked probably looking at me and noticing that I was about to cry.

"Nothing just leave me alone." I almost screamed.

"Bella please just tell me did I do something?" he asked his voice pained.

"Just leave me alone" I muttered and left. He just stood there a little shocked.

I couldn't just tell him it wasn't his fault it was.

After class I went directly to the car to make sure that I didn't bump into Edward. I was in the car and Alice opened the car door and stepped in gracefully as ever.

"What happened?" she asked translation: what happened between Edward and you?. "Alice is nothing I said turning on the car and getting out of the parking spot. "That's not true" she argued.

"I might have let him under the impression that he was at fault of something bad which he was" I said not taking my eyes of the road as I droved home.

"What liking you?" she said. "No talking to me Lauren slapped me for talking to 'her man'" I said. "She did what?" Alice shrieked. "Yes she did" I assured.

"Go back I'm going to kick her ass" she said.

"Alice you're not going to do anything maybe it was just not meant to be" I argued.

"Not meant to be my ass" she muttered but I could hear. I was thinking of a way to distract her.

"Alice weren't we going shopping today" I sighed this was the only way.

"Oh right lets go to the mall in Port Angeles" she said cheerfully. I turned and we were on our way to Port Angeles.

We got to the mall and she pushed me into every store possible. The last place we went was to a dress store.

"Alice why do I have to buy a dress" I whined.

"Because I said so and what I say goes" Alice defended her self with much confidence.

"Fine" I muttered and we went in.

She ended up buying a Midnight blue spaghetti-strap dress that had a bow in the middle. From the bow down it was like it was layered and it ended right benief my knees. Alice got a black dress that was strapless and was just above the knee.

"I love our dresses" she was almost singing it.

"Alice you promised you would tell me why we bought these dresses" I said I got her to promise me or I would not wear the dress.

"Fine you know the hospital where mom works at as a Nurse" she asked I nodded.

"They are throwing a party tomorrow and they invited the whole family which includes us" she finished.

"Alice you know I don't like parties" I whined.

"That's exactly why I did not tell you before I bought the dress duh" she said smiling.

"Fine I'll go since it's for Esme" I told her hole-heartly. We got to the car and drove home finally.

**I hope you Like it again please with a cherry on top review...**


	3. Encounters

**_AN: _Hey Everybody sorry for the late update. I had a little trouble with making this. I hate writers block but I finally got it up. I really need you to tell me if I should keep doing this story or stop so please review. And also if you got any ideas tell me in the review and I will highly cosider them. Again please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Breaks down and cries)**

**_Chapter 3 Make over_**

**BPOV**

It was Saturday I woke up to Alice jumping in my bed not good.

"Be – la" she said happily in my ear. "Alice go away" I mumbled.

"Bella it's already 12:00 and we got to get you ready the party starts at 5:00pm".

"Fine I'll get up" I said. I got up and showered. The started Alice's torture she did me hair that took 2 hours because it was so long. Did make up and put me in the dress. When she finished it was 4:00pm she got ready herself and about 4:30 she was ready to go.

We were on our way to forks memorial. Alice and I were singing to one of our favorites song. We got to the place Esme said it was gorgeous. "Well we're here" I said with a sigh. "Bella be happy please" she said.

I parked the car and got out straightening my dress.

I got to Alice and said "Well let the torture begin".

She sighed but didn't say anything. We got in and looked around the place was beautiful.

"Come on lets go get something to drink" said Alice cutting through my admiration moment.

I followed her on our way to the table we found Esme. "Hey girls" said Esme said.

"Hey Esme are there any cute guys around?" said Alice her eyes roaming around the room.

I laughed because she had a serious look on her face. "Alice you're to straight forward" I said laughing. "Well… there were these two charming guys around but I don't know where they went" she said. That just made me laugh harder.

"Cool… we have to go find them later Bella" she said. "Yeah sure Alice later please" I said grinning. "Fine but we're looking for them later" she said laughing.

"We are going to get something to drink Esme we'll see you later" I said.

"Okay girls see you" she smiled and we left. We made our way to get something to drink.

When we spotted the Newton's but it was too late they saw us "Bella come over here" said Mrs. Newton. I internally groaned. "Hello Mrs. Newton" I said with a fake smile. From behind her came Mike.

I groaned internally again. "Hello Bella" said Mike. "Hey Mike said Alice making herself known.

_Love that pixie _I thought. "Hello _Alice_". "Hey Bella do you want to dance?" He asked hopeful.

Crap his mother was staring at waiting for an answer. So I agreed. I Hate His Father why did he have to work at a hospital. He was a terrible dancer he kept stepping on me and then he would say "sorry". Kill me kill me now.

This was complete torture. It felt like an eternity but the song finally ended. "Should we dance to next song?" he asked. "**NO **_**NO **_NO" that's what

I wanted to say but instead I said "Sorry Alice is waiting for me" and with that I left.

I grabbed Alice by the arm and she almost fell.

"Geez Bella was it that bad?" she asked giggling.

"It was worse" I stated. "This is just too funny his mother almost made you go dance with him" she said laughing. "Well... glad that is amusing you" I said with anger. "Calm down Bella please" she said pouting.

"Fine but can I still hate Mike?" I asked with mock sweetness. "Sure, knock your self down" she grinned. We made our way to the drinks. Finally we got our drinks. I was looking around and heard someone call my name when I turned around.

The drink almost fell out of my hand Oh My God. **(Thought of leaving it there but it was too short)**

**EPOV (Before Party)**

I was bored. Trying to figure out what I did to her.

Maybe she found out I thought. No she couldn't have.

My rambling was cut of by my door opening. Jasper came in "hey, Edward you have to get change or we'll be late" I sighed and got up. "Fine" I muttered.

"Hey don't worry Bella doesn't hate you" he said trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Jasper maybe she doesn't like" I sighed.

"That's not true she likes you" He said confidently.

"Didn't we need to get change" I said ending the conversation. I was glad Emmet wasn't here he would just make fun of me and Rosalie would just smack him like always. I sighed and changed.

I have a black tux with a black buttoned up shirt with to buttons open at the top so it was not so formal. I went down the stairs in seconds and made my way to the car.

Jasper threw me the keys which I easily got and he got in the passenger's seat and I in the drivers seat and we went of we got to the place in record time.

We went in the party looked very boring but since my dad Carlisle started as a new doctor and got invited to this party he wanted us to come because he apparently said we got invited too.

I roamed around the place looking around a lot of girls tried to 'turn me on' were they tried to 'seduce me' but they just ended up making a fool of them self. I didn't pay attention to them I only liked Bella.

Then I could smell her scent I looked around until I spotted her in a beautiful Mid Night blue dress which just made me crave her more "Bella" I said and she turned around. Her eyes widened.

"Edward" she whispered. Shock easily visible from her face right there she turned and started to run away My angel. **( Cliffy I know but I had to do it )**

**Please review and send me Ideas.**


	4. Explain

**A/N - Sorry I took so long to update. I did this chapter and didn't like it so I changed it again. So this takes up after cliffy.**

**Chapter 4 Explain**

**Song: Looking through your eyes by LeeAn Rees ( Goes with chapter )**

BPOV

I was running. I knew that if I stayed there I could not confront him.

The only thing I hated, everybody was staring at me. I finally made it outside.

I stood by the wall trying to normal my breathing. "Bella?" his velvet voice appeared.

I opened my eyes and his beautiful face appeared before me. "Edward …" I started to say but was cut of when my eyes met his.

His expression was pained. "Bella talk to me" he whispered high enough so I could hear.

He moved closer to me. "I just don't understand. What did I do?" he continued.

"I want to know he" he stated and inched closer. He put both hands on each side of my face upon the wall and moved close until I had my back against the wall. "I-It's …j-just…" I stuttered I couldn't concentrate when he was so close.

"Tell me" He demanded his sweet breath reaching my face. It took all I could but I tried to speak. "I can't, I can't" I kept mumbling incoherently. "What can't you do?" he asked. "What's so hard that you _can't" _he said with a little more force.

"I just don't understand" he whispered. "That's the problem you don't understand" I yelled. People never understand.

"Then let me _understand _tell me, help me" he yelled back.

"This…" I motioned my hand meaning the conversation.

"I can't explain that's my problem Edward. I've never been able to.

I try _hard _but I can't. I can't explain, talk to anybody or merely open up to anybody" my voice broke in the last part.

I couldn't believe I told him. Then I broke down crying remembering why I couldn't open up to anybody. My knees couldn't keep me up much longer. Edward noticed and hugged me supporting my weight. He just held me.

Didn't say anything for once he understood he should just keep quiet.

I sobbed in the crook of his neck. I knew I was falling for him. But at the same time I doubt so much.

How could I break the walls that I carefully put up? I've tried to change and I couldn't even with Alice and Esme. How could I change that now? "Bella?" he broke through my mind rambling. "Don't worry I will gain your trust" he all so confident.

"Thank you Edward" I said. "For what?" he asked. "For everything, Edward. You've helped me a lot" I smiled weakly.

"Come on Bella lets get you home" he said. "Do you have your car keys?" He asked I nodded taking them out of my purse. He quickly grabbed them. "Hey" I said and quickly remembered about Alice.

"What about Alice?" I asked "She came with me. I continued. "Don't worry" He answered.

EPOV

I took out my cell phone and called Jasper. He answered at the first ring.

_'__Hey Edward what do you need?' _Asked Jasper.

"I'm going to take Bella home in her car; could you take Alice?" I asked. _'Sure' _he answered. "Great, you have the car keys right?" I asked.

_'Yes see you' _he answered and hanged up.

That's what I liked about Jasper never pressured you about what was going on.

Of course he wanting to spend time with Alice helped. "Okay Jasper is taking Alice in my car" I said to the Angel beside me.

"It's alright really you don't have to do this" she insisted. But I wasn't going to let her go alone when she was like this.

"Bella I already told you it is fine" I answered. "Sure" she murmured skeptically. "Bella look at my eyes" I said.

"Now tell me you think I'm lying" she looked trying to find something but she didn't find anything. She sighed "I guess your not" she said. I walked in front of her and opened the door she got in and muttered "such a gentleman".

I laughed and got in the driver's seat of her Toyota 'yaris'.

BPOV

I gave him the directions to my house.

Then we went into an uncomfortable silence. I turned my head to look at the window the trees were fading away to fast so I looked at the dashboard. "HOLY CROW Edward slow down" I screamed.

"What?" He asked innocently. "You're going a 100 mph" I screamed again.

"Bella calm down I always drive like this nothings going to happen" he said coughing to try to hide his laugh but I heard it. "Edward this is not funny". "Sorry, better?" he asked reducing his speed to 80 mph.

"Yes". I heard him muttered 'I hate driving slow'. "You think this is slow" I asked skeptically.

"Yes" he answered and after that we fell to silence I didn't even notice that we had arrived at my house.

"Well, Miss, we have arrived at your destination" he said in the best British accent I've heard. He got out and before I could even think about opening the door her was there opening it for me.

"Thanks" I smiled at him. "Anytime" he answered simply. Then I remembered he didn't have a car. "You don't have you car. Do you want to come in until your brother comes with Alice" I asked.

"Sure" he said.

**Please review I need all of your thoughts on this dislikes and likes ( I won't get offended ). **


End file.
